When travels bring us back together
by Betha-chan
Summary: Writtin along time ago before the second season or something of card captors so excuse me! It about Sakura. Yes this one deals with the American version.


This is a fanfic based on the American version of cardcaptors. Take in to consideration this is and has nothing to do with card captor Sakura; the characters remain unchanged in the state (as in body) they were in the American version of cardcaptors. Only this takes place five years after Li left to go back to Hong Kong. He is now 17 and Sakura is 16. She has spent the past five years trying to adjust to being a normal kid, still secretly saving the town from various dangers every once in a while, old habits die hard…  
  
"When travels bring us back together."  
  
Li's face showed no emotion. It was a mask, hiding his thoughts. He looked out the plane window in thought.  
  
Sakura…  
  
She must have changed since he had left, but how?  
  
He turned away from the window to cover his face in thought. Where was she? What was she doing?  
  
  
  
"Hey Madison!" A voice called.  
  
Madison turned surprised to face her friend Sakura who was rapidly approaching her on her roller blades.  
  
"Hey Sakura." She said with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in practice?"  
  
"Nope!" She pointed to the gray sky. "It is supposed to rain, so cheer leading practice was cancelled." She shrugged, straightening her backpack. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for tea."  
  
Madison smiled. "I'd love to!"  
  
The friends made their way past the zoo, both paused to look at the penguin slide without realizing it.  
  
Sakura sighed to her self.  
  
* Li… I wonder how he and Maelin are doing. I bet… I bet they are having fun! I… I miss him. *  
  
Madison looked at her friend suspiciously. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turned away, then turned back, "Come on! We have to get to my house before the storm!"  
  
Sakura began frantically skating ahead. Madison had to jog to keep up with her.  
  
* It has been five years! * Madison looked concerned at Sakura. * Five years ago today. She knows…*  
  
Sakura bit her lip. Li had been engaged to Maelin, she had no right to think of him like that. It just wasn't fair to her friend.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!"  
  
Sakura slowed down. "You know Madison, I don't think I am feeling to well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Li casually glanced out of the window. He had arrived in the airport of Readington. He was home, and he was going to see Sakura.  
  
Li took his travel bag and left the plain, getting his other bags he picked left to go to the parking lot where there was a car waiting for him. Wai had left it there the day before. He swung his bags in the trunk and headed for the park out side the zoo, wanting to see if the penguin was still in tack.  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly skated to the penguin park, barley aware of the falling sprinkles.  
  
Li got out of his car and watched as she sat down. He walked over. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
She replied, "I don't mind." Without bothering to look up, for she didn't recognize the voice. Li's voice had gotten deeper in five years; puberty does that.  
  
Li sat down next to her. "Long time no see Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked up in shock, "Li?"  
  
"It's raining Sakura, would you like a ride home?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. Inside him a part of him was dieing. Part of his fantasy reunion with the girl he loved. "I came back."  
  
She smiled. "Really? I'm glad." She blushed. "How is Maelin?"  
  
"She is ok." He stood up and helped Sakura up. She skated next to him very slow, trying to comprehend what was happening.  
  
He glanced over at her. She didn't look like she was happy to see. He realized with a sinking feeling that she probably never cared for him the way he did for her.  
  
"Here is the car." He said quietly and opened the passenger side for her and helped her in. She smiled sadly.  
  
*It is not fair to Maelin. No matter how long you have loved him he has always been engaged to her. She loves him to. * She sighed wistfully.  
  
Li got in the car. He sat down next to her. "I just got back." He said quietly.  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm so glad you came to see me. You did, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded his expression softening. "I had to come back. I had to see you again." He said quietly.  
  
Some day… He was a fool to come all this way just to see a girl who probably didn't even remember his name. A fool.  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
He looked out of the corner of his eye at her.  
  
"Would you like to come in for some tea?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura set the tray down on the table and sat down on a pillow by it. Li was already sitting down across from her. She smiled shyly at him.  
  
She poured the tea into the two little teacups, giving Li one. He took and held it in his hand, politely waiting for her to serve herself. Pushed the plate of small cookies toward him. "Are you at all hungry from your trip?"  
  
He nodded. Even though he was trying to be in his best manners, he was famished.  
  
She smiled. "Go ahead and eat! I won't stop you."  
  
He took a cookie, and obliged her wish.  
  
She smiled and sipped her tea.  
  
"Li?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
He stopped eating long enough to answer all of her questions in one sentence. "Why do you think I came back?" 


End file.
